


Brown is the Sweetest Color

by OldeShoestrings



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Teen Wolf (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff and Angst, Kid Fic, M/M, Stiles is Tony and Steve's son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 17:48:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1657049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldeShoestrings/pseuds/OldeShoestrings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>This is a life where Stiles doesn't know who his biological parents are.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>This is a life where Steve and Tony love their son more than anything.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brown is the Sweetest Color

**Author's Note:**

> _Not beta._

**Now**

When little Stiles bawled his eyes out, a little figure trembling without a restrain; it was a girl with cheery blonde hair that reached out to wipe the diamond tears. 

"What's wrong?" She asked.

Stiles hiccuped. He looked up at the new stranger and sobbed harder. He didn't like girls because they were gross but at the moment, it was a girl who bothered to try comforting him.

"I'm dapted." He tasted the foreign word on his tongue. He didn't like it.

The girl puckered her adorable face. "What?"

"Dapted! My real mummy and daddy didn't want me so they let other people take me away." Another ugly sob and baby fat tears. 

"It's adopted." The girl corrected. She took the empty spot on the ground next to the crying boy. Might as well spend time with him rather than to listen to her parents arguing. Again.

She looked at the short boy, studying him for a while. "I don't think it's a bad thing."

Stiles peeked at the girl through his lashes. "Why not?"

"Do your adoptive parents love you? Do they care about you?"

This time, it was Stiles who puckered his face. If he thought about it, the answer would be yes. When his not-real mummy and daddy told him to sit because they had something to tell him; they had looked troubled and sad. When Stiles screamed and stomped out of the house; they sounded worry as they called out to him.

He supposed it must be true. They really genuinely loved him.

"They do." He answered honestly.

"Then it's fine, right? They love you and you love them back even when they're not your real parents." The girl pressed. "It's far better than having real parents who ignore you and use you for their own gain." Stiles noted how she looked sad for a second before she schooled her expression into an annoyed expression.

Stiles’ snuffles subsided. He wiped the trailing water from his cheeks. The little boy just stared at the girl, obviously interested.

"What's your name?"

The girl grinned, flicking her long hair. "Lydia."

After his parents finally found him and Lydia was long gone, he told his father that he wanted to marry Lydia when he grew up. With Stiles in his father's arms, his mother smiled brightly as she tiptoed to kiss his forehead. Daddy looked so relief to see him uninjured.

It was fine then, Stiles thought. As long as his not-real parents wanted and loved him, he was okay with being unwanted by his real parents.

He never wanted to know the people who threw him away so easily.

**Before**

_It has to be this way,_ Tony said. _For our son's own safety,_ Tony said. _We have to let him go,_ Tony said. 

His husband was such a hypocrite. 

If Tony wanted those words to hit home and true, then he shouldn't look at their flesh-and-blood son as if the genius wanted to glue the infant to his arms, to never let go, to tear and burn anyone who had forced them to reach this painful decision.

Steve recoiled deeper into the mattress, his beloved newborn held closer to his chest. The new life mewled silently as his delicate lips moved slowly, begging to be fed. Steve smiled, weak and desperate. He reached down to gently spare a sweet kiss on his son's head. 

The boy had Tony's looks, mostly. Probably Tony's smart too one day.

The baby gurgled. His brows wrinkled together as his petite fingers swayed in the air, searching for a surface to hold on to. When the newborn caught Steve's chin, the baby cooed.

Steve choked.

"My baby boy. You're papa's little boy, aren't you? You're going to grow up as a handsome and smart man like your daddy, yes?" Steve snuggled with his son. How could he ever dream to hand over his most precious treasure to anyone else? Even if it was meant for his son's safety?

He couldn't. He wouldn't. 

But-

"-and kind and maybe old school like his papa, huh?"

Steve quickly turned to look at the standing figure in the room.

"Tony." 

His husband's eyes weren't red, but they weren't clear either. Just a tiniest hint of pallid-pink. A proof he'd been crying.

A proof that Tony didn't want to go through this just as much as Steve.

"They're here." His voice lost and pliant. 

Their son squeaked blissfully in Steve's arms was the only push Tony needed to climb into the bed and grip his son's thumb. Soft, like a feather.

The infant stilled, seemingly curious at the new presence. Quietly, he chirped at Tony, holding the huge palm tighter. 

A simplest gesture meant 'Hello again'. It was truly wonderful yet mysterious how their child could differentiate between strangers and his parents.

Steve stared at Tony. "There must be another way. We don't have to give-" _him up. We could fight the threats. We could do anything. We could_ -

"We could," Tony said calmly. "But then our son would spend his life in unending dangers. We would fight for him, keep his safe but he would never know what a normal life is. He'd be trapped in this cycle forever, Steve. He's special. You know that."

Steve wheezed a weak cackle. "When did you get so deep?"

Tony ignored Steve. Instead he carefully pecked his son's nose, brushing a thumb along the chubby cheek.

"He'll be fine. He's our son."

"Not for long."

Of course. Steve was right. 

Genetics synthesis test had been a huge success. The result was their beautiful baby boy. Then the news was out into unwanted ears by a mole among the midst. Several times their son was almost taken for them. Few times the nearly one-month-old infant got hurt in the process, although not fatally.

They dreaded for the day where they'd fail to keep their son safe.

This must be done now or Tony and his husband would lose the will to let the small bundle of life go.

"Come on, Steve."

"Yeah."

When they handed their son to the married couple - a good sheriff in a suburban town and a very gentle housewife - both Starks knew whatever would happen in their son's life, he'd be a better person than both Tony and Steve combine.

It wasn't fine that they wouldn't get to hear him say his first word or take his first step. It wasn't. It would never be-

_(The back of the car became a tiny speck as it drove further and further into the distance. Steve’s heart lurched in his chest as he gripped Tony’s arm painfully hard. Tony’s face was of a hard facade and yet Steve knew behind that stout resolution was a broken man with unshed tears. This was it. This was it. This was definitely it)_

-but it was insignificant now because little Stiles would never know his biological parents.

**Now**

Stiles’ favorite superheroes were Captain America and Iron Man. 

His adoptive parents smiled sadly at the revelation.

Stiles always wondered why. 

*


End file.
